


Love is for another time

by EverythingandAnything



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Sex, Awkward Flirting, Bad Puns, Bottom Poe Dameron, First Kiss, Fluff, Force-Sensitive Finn, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, Major Character Injury, Stranded
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 05:33:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7347166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverythingandAnything/pseuds/EverythingandAnything
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Finn is injured during a attack by the First Order, he and Poe are left stranded on a deserted planet while they wait for help to arrive. As Finn's injuries come to light, he and Poe are forced to acknowledge their growing feelings for one another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love is for another time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kamidog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamidog/gifts).



“Finn! Finn!”

It was a miracle that he could still hear Poe’s voice on the comlink over the blaring and the screams of the failing freighter, and through his own personal fog of pain. It dawned on him that perhaps he should have injected himself with the painkillers first, before climbing into the gunner’s turret, but he hadn’t really been thinking about his blaster wound at the time, too focused on providing cover fire for Poe to make their escape. The whole world seemed to be spinning around him in a series of blacks and whites and reds, until he couldn’t tell if Poe was pulling off some manoeuvre that would keep them both alive from the TIE fighters on their tail, or if the ship was truly beyond their control. _Not if Poe has anything to say about it!_ The ship slanted sharply and Finn swore, tightening his grip on the blaster control. _Come on, where are you…_

“Finn, hold on!”

The world tilted once again, and Finn yelled as the sudden movement jostled his ribs, the harness pressing hard into his injured side. His vision blurred, and he shook his head, before the tell-tale green laser fire of a TIE fighter threw everything into focus, followed by the familiar beeping of the targeting system, barely audible over the pandemonium that was no doubt the deflector shields reaching their absolute limit. Finn didn’t hesitate, letting loose a blast of fire, whooping in joy as it struck home, ignoring the pain that shot through his body as he did. The response was instantaneous over the comlink, as Poe joined in with a cheer of his own, and Finn grinned, doing his best, and failing, to ignore the now-familiar tightening of his chest that had become associated with the pilot, and to focus on the remaining TIE fighters. Before he could let loose another barrage of fire, the ship suddenly dived, tumbling through space, and Finn would have sworn that Poe had truly lost control of the ship, had it not been for the strange and complete calm that filled him as the freighter flipped over and over. As if by instinct, he squeezed the triggers, the red blasts of laser fire shooting outwards in random patterns, followed by successive explosions of light as the freighter seemed to stabilise once more. Any relief that he felt from taking down the last of their pursuers quickly vanished when the calm left and the pain returned, and he groped wildly for the painkiller pen he had snuck into his pocket, barely registering Poe’s voice in his comlink, when it threatened to slip free from his fingers.

“..In! I knew you could do it! Finn? Finn?! Are you alright?”

Finn winced as he stabbed the pen into the meat of his thigh, the sharp edges of pain, dulling enough so that the world didn’t seem to blur at the edges with every breath.

“M’fine Poe. How’s the ship?”

Before Poe could respond, something that sounded strangely like an engine exploding filled the ship, and the freighter plunged as every single warning system on the ship went off simultaneously. The harness bit into his flesh, and Finn could hear the sound of someone screaming vaguely over the sudden return of pain, before everything mercifully went black.

* * *

 

It had been pure luck that they had been able to evade the TIE fighters long enough for Bee-Bee-Ate to locate and chart a course for a nearby deserted planet. Judging by the information located on their databanks, the terrain of the planet was thickly wooded enough to provide sufficient cover for their freighter, and the atmospheric sea of electrical storms would have deterred any TIE fighter or Star Destroyer on their tail. Judging by their calculations, they were also going in for a landing trajectory towards the planet that was too fast and uncontrolled to be anything other than dangerous, even for him. He had pulled out as effortlessly as he could have from their semi-controlled spiral in the gravity well as soon as the final red dots on his display screen had disappeared, courtesy of Finn’s marksmanship, but that manoeuvre been the final straw on the freighter’s failing engine. Poe couldn’t bring himself to regret it as much as he should have though, not when there were no TIE fighters on their tail, and not when he and Finn – _Finn!_ – and Bee-Bee-Ate were safe for the time being. He hummed as he readjusted his grip on the controls, bracing himself in his seat as the planet drew closer. _At least the engine of this kriffing ship had the decency to wait until after Finn took care of the TIE fighters to give out!_ Poe yelled as a sudden pain flared in his side just as his vision quickly became filled with red and flashes of whitish blue.

“Hold on!”

He couldn’t be certain if Finn could hear, as the beeping and squeals of the overtaxed warning systems of the freighter increased as they broke through the atmosphere, and Poe winced as the ship narrowly avoided being struck down by errant lightning.

“Almost there, just hold on a little longer!”

He wasn’t certain who he was speaking to, Finn, Bee-Bee-Ate, himself, or the ship, as he forced the freighter to bank sharply with its remaining power to avoid yet another discharge of lightning. Beside him, Bee-Bee-Ate let out a series of shrill whistles, their clamps reaching out to grab at the walls of the freighter, and Poe let out a sigh of relief as he noticed the green tops of trees through the rapidly parting red clouds.

“Finn, hold on!”

He barely had enough time to angle the nose of the freighter upwards, before it collided with the first set of trees, and Poe winced as the harness did little to protect him from being tossed wildly in his seat. _Finn…_ There was a final squawk as the freighter finally came to a stop, and he wasted no time in beginning the process of carefully freeing himself from the harness. _It was a wonder that I could still fly._ He’d thought that he and Finn had come out relatively untouched when they had been fleeing on foot from the First Order earlier, but it was evident now that at least one of the blaster shots had found their mark. To his surprise, the movement caused no pain at all, and Poe frowned before cautiously pressing the palm of his hand into his side. Nothing. A sudden feeling of dread filled his stomach, and he resisted the urge to be sick as he ran out of the cockpit, ignoring Bee-Bee-Ate’s beeps of alarm as he raced up the ladder to the gunner’s turret.

“Finn!”

Poe felt his breath catch in his throat as he took in the sight of Finn, the man that he had come to care so much about in a matter of weeks, slumped over in his seat. _No. Nonononononononononono._

“Finn!”

It was as if his body was running on autopilot, with the way that he was mechanically checking Finn for a pulse, and he couldn’t stop himself from sighing in relief as his fingers caught a weak but steady one. _Finn._ Poe remembered the pain from earlier, and cautiously lifted the edge of Finn’s jacket away from his side, and he hissed as the leather revealed the injury. The area around the left side of Finn’s ribs seemed to be scorched, the scorch marks dark against the olive of Finn’s shirt, and what skin could be seen through the gaps in the fabric seemed to be burnt as well. _Blaster wound._

“Bee-Bee-Ate, we need a medpac!”

As if on cue, Finn groaned, and Poe didn’t stop to think as he gently placed a hand on Finn’s cheek, words pouring out of his mouth with no way to stop.

“Finn, it’s okay, it’s okay, it’s me, Poe! I’m here, I’m here! It’s okay, it’s okay, just rest. I’ll take care of you.”

The words seemed to have an effect, as Finn groaned before relaxing into his touch. Before he could think about what he was doing, Poe was pressing his lips desperately to Finn’s forehead, as he slowly eased him out of his harness.

“Stay alive, Finn. Stay alive, for me, Finn, for me. Please.”

* * *

 

He could only remember brief flashes of what happened afterwards. Someone grasping at his arm and screaming for help. Being lowered down some sort of chute. The sound of tearing fabric. Someone hushing gently as they pressed something cool to the exposed flesh in his side. The feeling of relief as the quiet throbbing constant pain seemed to disappear. A prick on his thigh. And throughout that, a constant feeling of panic, desperation, and love. _Love._

* * *

 

The sky was a rolling mass of dark red clouds when Finn finally woke up, occasional flashes of lightning illuminating the area before him. The first thing he became aware of, was that there was now a blanket covering his front and that someone – _Poe_ – had moved him from the turret to the pilot’s seat, no doubt to ensure his comfort. The thought brought a smile to Finn’s mouth, before he narrowed his eyes as he considered their position. The freighter seemed to be within the edge of an outcrop of trees on a small overlook, and he felt his shoulders loosen after a quick scan showed no signs of the First Order. _Guess we got away after all._ With a wince, he braced himself against the seat to stand, only to be stopped by the loose harness around his shoulders. The movement caused a burst of discomfort to flare in his side, and he couldn’t stop the whimper of pain from escaping his mouth. _Kriff, I forgot!_ He heard movement from behind him, and he instinctively reached for his blaster, alarm filling him when his hand grasped nothing but air.

“Buddy! It’s me!”

For the second time in less than a minute, Finn breathed a sigh of relief, allowing himself to slump back into the seat, and he could not help smiling despite the pain. Poe dropped to his knees beside him, a blanket wrapped around his shoulders, and a medpac in his arms.

“Finn? Oh thank the gods, you’re awake!”

He leaned forward, before seeming to recognise his actions and pulling back. His hands however, reached out, and Finn grabbed them immediately, the contact calming him immediately. The happiness that swelled in his chest at the feeling, he decided to ignore for the time being.

“How are you feeling, cielo?”

Poe’s flush was obvious even in the darkness, and Finn frowned at the unfamiliar word, even as he nodded. Before he could ask Poe what the word meant, the pilot was throwing another blanket over him.

“The blaster shot only clipped your side so you were pretty lucky. I’ve cleaned it and patched it up with some bacta, but I don’t think you should be moving until we get back to base.”

He motioned to Finn’s body, and Finn was certain that the blush on Poe’s face had gone even deeper. _I must have been badly injured if I’m imagining something like that!_ After all, there was no way that someone like Poe would want him the confusing way that he did, as of late.

“I had to cut away your shirt to get at the wound. I hope it wasn’t one of your favourites.”

Poe pulled a familiar olive fabric from the floor and grinned at him in a way that made Finn’s heart beat faster,

“I can always mend it for you, if you like? It won’t be the first time I’ve done it after all.”

Finn smiled, hoping that the relative darkness hid his nervous smile, “Or you could help me improve on my stitching?”

Poe threw his head back and laughed, and Finn’s breath caught at the way the muscles of his exposed throat caught the dim lighting. Instantly, he felt his skin grow warmer, and he wondered if he could somehow loosen the blanket around himself without Poe questioning him.

“Maybe in the morning, buddy. For now, we should get some sleep while Bee-Bee-Ate sees what they can do with the ship and our coms.”

Finn raised an eyebrow. It was unusual to see Poe away from his droid, especially when it came to repairs and maintenance. As if reading his thoughts, Poe grinned and squeezed his hands again,

“They insisted actually. Told me that I’d do more harm than good in my state.”

Finn immediately pulled his hands away from Poe’s to feel over the parts of his body that he could reach, all concern for his own health and safety gone.

“And you didn’t think to tell me, Poe?”

Finn snorted as he pressed his hands against the muscle of Poe’s side, “Damn pilots.”

In front of him, Poe chuckled, and Finn ducked his head as his cheeks grew warmer at the sound.

“I could say the same for the Big Deal of the Resistance right here.”

Finn felt his face heat before giving him a light tap on the ribs in retaliation. Even now, the nickname still felt strange to his ears, despite the small but growing pride that he took in it. He did his best to ignore the fact that a good deal of that pride came from Poe calling him by that nickname. _Later._ He leaned forward to perform a further examination, only to be prevented from doing so by the harness sitting around his shoulders. He heard Poe curse silently under his breath as he moved to reach beneath the blanket and gently pull the harness away from his arms, even as he continued his body check. Satisfied that there was no injury, Finn relaxed as Poe carefully pulled his arms free from the harness, before giving him an apologetic look.

“You were tossing a lot and I didn’t want you to get hurt any further.”

Finn nodded, touched at Poe’s care and forethought, before moving to adjust the blanket around his body once more. To his surprise, Poe yanked it off of him with a grin, before slinging one of Finn’s arms around his shoulder.

“I didn’t want to move you too much when you were injured, but now that you’re awake, how do you feel about an actual bed?”

The singular cabin was located near the back of the ship next to the cargo hold, and Finn winced internally at the distance that it would have taken to get there from the turret, let alone the cockpit. On the other hand, it was a bed…He grinned, before tucking himself more firmly against Poe’s side, ignoring the thrill that ran through his chest as he did. It was hardly the time to talk about that right now after all, not when they were both exhausted. _Maybe when we’re back at the base and not in immediate danger of dying._

“Carry on then.”

* * *

 

The journey down the hallway to the cabin went faster than Poe had anticipated, with them only having to stop only a few times for Finn to catch his breath before continuing. It seemed as though every step had forced the two of them even closer together, and Poe had never been so grateful for the darkness. He forced the feelings of disappointment away, as he reluctantly slid his arm free of Finn’s waist to help him into the bed.

“There you are! Comfortable?”

“As much as I can be at the moment.”  
Finn grinned at him, and Poe couldn’t help the grin that spread on his face, or the way his heart suddenly seemed too big for his chest. He couldn’t look away from Finn’s eyes or his smile, even as his hands moved mechanically doing…something.

“For Gods’ sake Poe, I don’t need so many! Save some for yourself!”

Poe shook his head in surprise, laughing when he saw what appeared to be the entirety of the freighter’s stock of blankets on top of Finn’s body, and before he knew it, the sparse cabin was filled with their laughter, as they attempted to push the blankets off.

“Thanks, but I don’t think I’ll be getting any sleep tonight.”

He supressed a laugh at the look of confusion on Finn’s face, before he leaned forward to tuck the blankets in around Finn’s neck. If it gave him an excuse to occasionally brush his fingers against the soft skin of his throat, it was no one’s business but his own.

“Gotta help Bee-Bee-Ate fix up the ship if we’re going to be contacting the Resistance, and flying out tomorrow.”

Finn frowned as he attempted to wrestle an arm out from beneath the blanket, only for Poe to climb onto the bed and pin down the offending limb with his own, and he was close enough to hear the hitch in Finn’s breath as he did. That didn’t stop Finn from glaring at Poe however, as his free arm worked to dislodge the blankets from his body.

“Then I’m helping you. You can’t do this all in one night and still fly in the morning!”

Poe couldn’t help but smile at Finn’s concern, and he shook his head, before carefully sitting backwards, lest he accidentally aggravate Finn’s injuries further.

“Finn, you need to rest. I know that we’re in an awkward position right now, but I can’t risk you getting hurt any further.”

Finn’s chest rose and fell in quick succession as he let out a huff of frustration, - _and what was that about awkward positions again?_ – but he seemed to be content with his explanation, and sighed as he shifted to get more comfortable. Poe could hear the teasing grin in Finn’s voice as he ducked his head to begin tucking the blankets around Finn once more.

“You sure you can do it in one night?”

Poe looked up to flash his most winsome grin at Finn, as he leaned in closer. Personal space was a long gone concept between the two of them now anyways, it was not as if being a little closer would drastically change anything between the two of them.

“Best freaking pilot in the galaxy remember? There’s plenty of things that I can do in the course of one night.”

Finn smirked, “I have no doubt that you’ll be able to bring us off perfectly.”  
Poe did his utmost best not to choke on his tongue. _He didn’t mean it, he didn’t mean it, he didn’t mean it_ \- He realised that Finn was staring at him, his eyebrows knitted together in confusion, and he let out a slow shaky breath.

“Go to sleep, Finn, and I’ll see you when you wake.”

“Is that an order, Commander? Or a promise?”

In that moment, Poe was immensely grateful that he had the foresight to keep his hips raised above Finn’s, seeing as half the blood in his brain seemed to have flowed into his cock at the words. He was surprised that he had enough blood left in his brain as he choked out, “Both buddy.”

Finn shifted once again and – _kriff, kriff, kriff!_ – until they seemed to be even closer than before, his soft lips so tantalisingly close to his own. Poe couldn’t and didn’t stop his eyes from dropping down to gaze at Finn’s lips, and he shivered as Finn shakily exhaled, the breath surprisingly sweet to his senses. _Or maybe it’s just Finn_. Poe leaned even closer, until their lips were just shy of brushing, before looking into Finn’s eyes once again.

“Is this okay? Finn?”

Another shaky exhale, and Poe licked his lips slowly, as Finn’s eyes closed. For a moment, everything was silent between the two of them, and Poe was about to stand up, when Finn opened his eyes and nodded.

“Yes.”

Their lips were just shy of touching now, and it was impossible to say who was leaning in now, not when they were so close already.

[Poe! I need your urgent assistance!]

Poe pulled away so quickly that he managed to tumble off of the bunk, his ass meeting the metal floor with a loud unforgiving bump, and he winced as Bee-Bee-Ate rolled into the room, their arc welder at the ready. He desperately hoped that the room was dark enough to hide the blush on his face.

“I’m fine Bee! I just fell!”

His droid seemed unconvinced as they conducted a quick body scan, and Poe forced himself to hold back his groan.

[You have a highly elevated heart and breathing rate, and appear to have an elevated temperature as well. Additionally you are also showing signs of acute sexual arousal...]

There was a sharp beep of surprise before the astromerch pivoted to perform a quick body scan of Finn as well, before continuing, [Did Bee-Bee-Ate interrupt sexual intercourse between Poe and Finn?]

Never had Poe been so glad that Finn had yet to learn conversational Binary yet, and he cleared his throat as he got to his feet, ignoring Finn’s worried “Poe?”, Bee-Bee-Ate’s inquisitive beeps, and his own pain, as he staggered out of the cabin.

“Gotta go! Night, Finn! Sleep well!”

The flush on his cheeks seemed to remain there throughout the rest of the night no matter what he did, and he found himself walking back to the cabin several times before forcing himself to stop and return to his task. He pressed his face against the cold durasteel of the freighter with a groan, ignoring a very judgmental beep from Bee-Bee-Ate. _He’s your friend! Your extremely kind, thoughtful, brave, talented friend! Not to mention absolutely gorgeo-_ He banged his head hard at the thought, before picking up his toolbox, and forcing himself to focus on the mass of wiring and machinery before him. By the time they managed to get the lights and the coms on the freighter working once again, the equivalent of dawn had broken, and Poe desperately hoped that any awkwardness between him and Finn would be gone by the time the man in question woke up. Somehow he doubted it.

* * *

 

To say that Finn had slept poorly after Poe’s abrupt departure would be the biggest understatement since Han saying that Starkiller Base was a little big. The thought of Poe’s face, flushed and on top of him had remained in his head, and not even thoughts of the snow on Starkiller Base could drive away the heat beneath his skin, or slow the wild beating of his heart. Even when he closed his eyes, visions of Poe’s gaze dark with worry, concern, and what had to be love, filled his head, and try as might, he could not find it in himself to feel guilty about the joyous thrill that ran through his body at the memories of Poe hunched over him and close enough to kiss. Especially, not when he wanted it and craved it like morning caf. It was after all, a giant leap from his determination to ignore his confused feelings only hours earlier, when he had questioned Poe’s casual yet lingering touches, the ways in which his gaze would fixate on his lips, and the times where he had caught Poe staring at him admiringly out of the corner of his eyes, and the need to touch Poe – _to hold and kiss Poe_ – to talk to Poe, and it created a frustration in him that he never thought possible. The repeated aborted footsteps in front of the doorway only frustrated him further, and after his tenth failed attempt to fall asleep, he groaned before carefully easing himself out of the nest of blankets that Poe had carefully – _lovingly_ – cocooned him in. _We can’t delay this any longer._ As he quietly wrapped the blankets around his body, he desperately hoped that the First Order would not come and interrupt them with a life-threatening situation again, not when he needed to talk with Poe so badly. _If they do, I swear on the Maker that I will destroy them all simply with my frustration!_ The freighter was a lot brighter than before, when he stepped out of the room, and he realised with a start that Poe and Bee-Bee-Ate must have somehow gotten the freighter in some form of working condition. _As promised._ He couldn’t stop the smile that came to his face at the thought, and he slowly crept towards the back of the freighter, where Bee-Bee-Ate’s tell-tale beeps gave their location away. He could only understand brief snatches of the Binary, as Bee-Bee-Ate mentioned Poe’s name followed shortly by his own, and a word that could have either meant bed or blanket, and he felt his face heat as he remembered what had happened, or almost happened earlier.

[Finn!]

Finn looked up, only to meet the eyes of a clearly exhausted Poe, who despite swaying on his feet, was still attempting to free something from the engine with a hydro spanner. It seemed as the entire room had gone silent, and not the comfortable kind, and Finn cleared his throat as he pulled his blanket tighter around his body.

“Working hard, or hardly working?”

Finn winced at the statement, before slowly walking forward to take a seat beside Bee-Bee-Ate. _Guess he’s not the only one who’s exhausted._ Finn snorted at the thought, hand reaching out to stroke at Bee-Bee-Ate’s head when they turned to him in confusion. If only it was that easy to explain. A sudden clang snapped him out of his thoughts, and he looked up, only for Poe to sit down beside him, his head leaning back against the walls of the ship. Up close, the bags under his eyes were more pronounced, the smears of engine grease on his jaw both hiding and emphasising the stubble on his usual copper skin.

“Do you want the good news first or the bad news?”

Finn shrugged, “Bad out of the way first, right?”

Poe nodded, still refusing to meet his eyes, and Finn resisted the urge to cup his jaw, or _Gods forbid_ , climb directly in his lap just to make him look at him. _We need to talk godsdamnit!_

“Well, the bad news is that, there’s absolutely no way that I can get this freighter flying again without necessary repairs, and unfortunately, roots, vines, and branches are not made for light-speed travel.”

Finn had to chuckle at the dry humour in Poe’s words, and in that moment it was as if an interrupted almost-kiss had not happened between the two of them.

“The good news is that Bee-Bee-Ate and I managed to get the coms back into commission again, and the Resistance are sending a ship to come get us in about one and a half standard days!”

Finn whooped before leaning over to pull Poe into a tight hug, a sense of relief filling him, as Poe hugged him back as tightly. He was dimly aware of Bee-Bee-Ate complaining about not being included, and he heard Poe chuckle softly next to his ear, before pulling the droid into their shared embrace. As Poe began to pull away, Finn did not miss the ways in which his hands lingered on his arm. How his gaze and grip had always lingered just a touch longer on his body, and if Finn had been largely unaware of it in the month since he had woken up from his coma, he was all too aware of it now. _No time like the present._ Before Poe could pull away completely, Finn quickly spoke, “What does cielo mean, Poe?”

The effect was immediate as Poe stiffened in his arms, and Finn could hear his sharp intake of breath as Bee-Bee-Ate rolled away as inconspicuously as a droid could. The room was silent to the point of uncomfortable, and just as Finn was about to make a joke, to laugh, to apologise, to say anything just to make the silence go away, Poe whispered, “You heard?”

The words were so soft that he wouldn’t have heard them if they weren’t pressed so closely against one another. For the first time in their friendship – _relationship?_ -, Poe’s words were filled with uncertainty, his body tense beneath Finn’s arms, and his eyes were filled with worry as he pulled back. Finn nodded, and if his heart began to beat just a bit faster, he forced himself to ignore it as Poe sighed before releasing his grip on Finn and wrapping his arms around himself.

“It means heaven, Finn, in my homeworld’s language.”

_Heaven_. Finn could not stop his breath from hitching at the confession. Everything about Poe’s behaviour last night seemed to fit together now, and his heart beat faster at the now-concrete realisation that Poe cared for him the same way that he had come to care for the pilot. Finn frowned, feeling his heart clench at the look of sadness and resignation on Poe’s face; expressions that he would never have noticed if he did not know Poe so well. He felt himself shakily nod, before taking a deep breath. _Might as well say it all._ Finn could not keep the nervous hope out of his voice as he said, “And last night? What was that?”  
_Please, Poe. Please tell me. Please tell me that you feel the same way that I do. Tell me that I’m not alone._

* * *

Poe could feel the knot in his stomach rise into his throat as he spoke the words that would kill their relationship, his body already tensing for what was to come. It had been stupid – _stupid!_ \- of him to try and force the label of friendship on his growing feelings for Finn, and now he was paying the price with their relationship. _You always told me to tell the truth when it came to feelings and love, mamá. You were right._ There was no doubt that Finn now knew how he felt about him after the events of last night, what with the way he had been acting, and Poe could not hide the resignation from showing on his face. _What were you thinking Poe Dameron?_ He forced himself to ignore the desperate romantic part of his brain that whispered that Finn had nodded when he had asked to kiss him last night, that maybe, just maybe, Finn felt the same way for him as well. _Don’t give yourself hope Poe, not when there’s none._ Poe watched as Finn nodded shakily and drew a deep breath, and for the first time in their relationship, he could not read the expressions on his face. The realisation made him nervous as he saw what appeared to be hope in Finn’s eyes as he opened his mouth to speak. _Don’t kid yourself, Poe._

“And last night? What was that?”

And that was definitely hope in Finn’s voice, and for what had to be the first time in his life, Poe found himself absolutely speechless. He pinched himself hard on the wrist to make sure that he wasn’t dreaming, and he forced himself not to yelp at the sudden pain. _Nope, definitely not a dream! Which means…_ Poe laughed, and before he could stop himself, he reached out to grab Finn’s hands in his own, before leaning in close.

“I wanted to kiss you. On the mouth, lips, whatever you want to call it. Not in a platonic manner either. A romantic one. Because I’ve been in love with you for a very long time, and I know that I should have probably told you a while back, but I just couldn’t, but I’m telling you now! That I wanted to kiss you last night! Because I’m in love with you and I love you! Did I mention that? Because I do. Love you, so very much. So, yeah.”

The words came out of him in a rush, and Poe knew that as far as confessions went, his one wasn’t going to be winning any awards, but who could possibly care about some non-existent medal – _okay, bragging rights definitely counted, but still_ – when Finn, the man who he loved, and who loved him back, smiled wider with every word he said? He took a shaky breath in through his nose, before his hands moved up to gently cup Finn’s jaw, and his own grin grew to match Finn’s when he placed his own hands on Poe, mirroring him.

“Gods I suck at this! But that’s what last night was.”

Finn giggled, and Poe could feel himself falling in love with him all over again, “How is it possible for the best flyboy in the galaxy to be this much of a loser?”

Poe laughed, “I’m your loser aren’t I?”

Finn giggled again, and Poe couldn’t stop himself as he rubbed his nose against Finn’s as he replied, “Yes, yes you are. Does that mean we can kiss now?”

Poe didn’t need another invitation as he leaned in to press his mouth against Finn’s. He felt more than heard Finn’s sigh of pleasure against his mouth, and he couldn’t resist giving him a gentle suck as he slowly moved his hands to gently cup the back of Finn’s head, and he grinned into the kiss as Finn mimicked his actions, being the fast learner that he was. He didn’t know how long they stayed together in that kiss, with shared breath, soft laughter, and lips moving gently against one another, but then again, they weren’t in a rush anyway.

* * *

“Alright buddy, get to sleep.”

Finn laughed as he reached out to pull Poe down into the bunk beside him.

“You know you can drop the buddy now right?”

His boyfriend – _boyfriend!_ – hummed thoughtfully before leaning in to press a quick peck to his grinning mouth, “I know. I want to though.”

They had spent the rest of the day attempting to fix the rest of the freighter, which was really an excuse for the two of them to make the most of the time that they had together before the Resistance came to collect them. Finn had never ever thought that he would ever be grateful towards Bee-Bee-Ate, but the little droid had been a pretty good wing-person whilst he and Poe had been occupied in other ways, fielding communication from the Resistance, and making sure that they could spend their time together in relative peace and safety. _And comfort._ Even now, Finn felt his face heating at the memory of a tube of clear viscous liquid being hurled into the room, which lead to the more pleasant memory of Poe riding him, always mindful of his injury and the potential pain it could cause. He was so wrapped up in the sense memory of how Poe had felt around his cock, and the unbelievable heat of their bodies together that he missed Poe’s question.

“Hmm?”

Poe flicked his nose with a grin, and Finn rolled his eyes before taking his hand, “Are you feeling alright?”

Finn huffed, even as he leaned in to press a quick kiss to Poe’s cheek, “Poe, I took the painkillers precisely fifteen minutes ago, and we changed my bandages and applied new bacta patches about five minutes after that. There have been no signs of infection, and the Resistance has been notified about my injuries and there will be a medic on the ship coming to collect us. To top it all off, you’re with me, so yes, I am most definitely feeling alright.”

Poe laughed before pressing short kisses to his cheeks, nose, and lips, “Congratulations, you passed. Now go to sleep. I’ll even sing you a lullaby if you want.”

Finn raised his eyebrows. Poe’s singing voice was supposedly one of the legends of the Resistance, with one having to have a sheer amount of luck, or the Force on their side just to hear it, seeing as opportunities to hear the man in question – _my boyfriend!_ – sing were rare. _Who am I to refuse this opportunity?_ Finn moved closer to Poe, slinging an arm across his chest as he made himself comfortable.

“Take my breath away then.”

Poe snickered, “I would argue that I already did.”, and before Finn could groan, his boyfriend began to sing. The song was in Yavinese, and even though Finn couldn’t understand the lyrics, the words calmed him instantly, as Poe’s deep voice drew out the gentleness and softness of each syllable. The song was slow, and it reminded him of the moments of dawn before he really woke up, when everything still seemed to be like a dream. Finn could hear Bee-Bee-Ate beeping in time with the melody as they placed a comlink on the table, and before long, he found himself humming the tune as well, his fingers absently tapping the rhythm of Poe’s chest. He hesitated at the action, until Poe tugged him closer, and Finn settled into his arms with a soft sigh. As the song slowly drew to a finish, he could feel Poe’s gaze on him turn almost heavy, and it was in that instant, that he realised that the song was not just a lullaby, but a love song as well. Of course his boyfriend was going to be a romantic, even in times like this. The last note of the song seemed to echo around the room, as Poe leaned down to press a lingering kiss to his lips. _Love song indeed._

“Sing it again, please?”

Poe hummed softly, before adjusting the comlink on the side table, and pulling the blanket to cover more of their bodies.

“Always, mi cielo.”


End file.
